Untitiled
by lala-haha-lala-ha
Summary: use to be titled California pizza kitchen T&M Disclamier: own nothing 24 related
1. Chapter 1

Michelle had been working at California Pizza Kitchen since she started at the University of California. College was very important to her. Her parents had lost almost all of their money before she went off to college; they even had to spend the money they had saved for her for college. She was lucky enough to get a full academic scholarship to the University of California. Everyone was so proud of her and still where, she knows she had to take it seriously, so instead of partying she had to work. If she didn't she would have no money at all for books and food. So her college experience was a little different, it was work, study, work, study, work, study, and work.

She went over to go greet the people who had just sat down.

"Hi folks. Can I get you something to drink?" Michelle said.

The one guy at the table looked up at her and said, "You can get me your number."

She ignored it and turned to the other man who had his face buried in the menu. "Can I get you something to drink, sir?"

He looked up at her and she was shocked at how gorgeous he was "Yes, a diet Pepsi, please."

He made her really nerves when he starred into her eyes, "S-sure," she stuttered.

"Get one for him too," the handsome man said pointing to the obnoxious man. "If you ask him what he wants he'll probably just ask you for your number again."

She nods, "O-okay, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks".

As she walked to the computer, which happened to be right by there both, she heard the man who had asked for her number say "Hey I may not of asked her for her number again, I may have been asking her if she wanted to hook up with me after she gets off, Tony".

She came back with their drinks and put them down on the table and looked at the man referred to as "Tony", and he smiled. She know that if he had asked her for her number right now she would have said "yes".

Later on when Tony and his friend where leaving Michelle was about to walk into the kitchen, when the man, Tony, had yelled, "Michelle, wait!" (He had noticed her name on the nametag she was wearing).

She turned to see who called when someone ran out of the kitchen and knocked her onto the ground, the tray of food flying in the air and landing on Michelle.

Tony had run over to see what happened knowing it was his fault. He helped her up noticing a bunch of cuts and scrapes from a few glasses that had broke, and one huge cut on the side of her forehead, blood dripping down the side of her face and a piece of glass going into her arm.

"We have to get you to the hospital" Tony said.

"No, no, I'm fine, I just need to wash up." Michelle said touching the cut on her forehead. "Wow that's a lot of blood," she said looking down at the blood on her hand from touching her forehead and the blood that had dripped down her face, neck and then to her shirt. "I can't leave though I need to work."

The manager had come over. "It's fine Michelle. Your shift was almost over. Someone else can take over for you for the night."

Michelle said nothing and Tony helped her up, "This was my fault, I'll take her to the hospital." He put her arm around his shoulders, "put your weight on me."

As they where walking up Tony's friend came up again, "where are we going?"

Tony stopped for a moment and reached into his pocket. "Here" he handed his friend some money "Take a cab home, I have to drive her to the hospital"

When they got to the car she stopped walking "I don't want to get blood on your car, sir." Michelle said.

"My names Tony, and your health is more important, he opened the door for her.

"If you say so," she sat down.

As they started driving she kept a rag tight against her head, "Tony, I like that".

"Really? I've never cared for it." He smiles "Michelle's pretty thought"

"Thanks," she smiled.

They arrived at the hospital and went to the emergency room and he filled out forms for her.

"Emergency contact?" Tony said

"I don't know. I don't really have one." She mumbled

"I guess I'll put me down, is that okay?" he said.

She nodded.

They handed in her papers. And started talking, Tony mentioned how he was going to military school next month to train for the Marines. Michelle had a weird look on her face when he said that, but she told him good luck and be safe.

They where called in soon after they started talking. The doctor pulled out the glass, and thought it was useless to run labs. It definitely didn't touch the bone or anything. He stitched up her head and arm and sent them on their way.

She told him where her apartment was and he drove her there.

She opened the door and turned to face Tony. "Thanks, for everything, I really appreciate it. I would invite you up, but I just moved in, and there are boxes everywhere."

He smiled "No problem. Listen you might think this is inappropriate, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to dinner sometime, and this time you won't have to wait on me."

She smirked "Tony, I would have loved that, but your joining the Marines, and that's how my father died. I don't want to develop feelings for someone who's going to leave me and get killed, I'm sorry. I got to go"

"Bye" he said as he watched her go inside the building.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure yet whether there will be a third chapter to this.

Michelle and her boy friend, Aaron, had gone to see a movie, a movie she really didn't want to see. The 'R' was purely for gore. From what she heard they cut off limbs and things along that line. She really wished she had said no as she sat there waiting for the movie to begin. Near the middle of the movie when they started to saw through someone's arm and blood was poring everywhere she started to feel sick.

"Aaron I want to leave," she whispered.

"Shhh Michelle" he muttered

She put her head between her legs for a minute than sat back up and saw even more blood, cutting, and scream.

"Aaron please, I want to go," she said sort of sinking in her seat.

"Than go Michelle," he said in a mean/loud whisper.

She got up and started walking, she grabbed someone's armrest feeling light head, and then she blacked out for a moment landing on top of the man's lap. She stood up with in moments and walked less than a foot before passing out again the man stood up and tried to help her up but she kept on slipping back down to the ground. The man put her arm around him as she started walking. She got a few yards before before blacking out again. He kneeled down with her, as she fell trying to keep her from hitting her head.

"Can you tell me your name?" the man said.

"Y-yeah. Michelle," She said.

They stood up and started walking.

"Okay Michelle, my names Tony, how much have you had to drink?" Tony said.

She stopped and fell again right by the exit from theatre 6. One other person who had been sitting behind him got up when she fell on Tony and followed them out; he walked in front of them and opened the door. Tony picked up Michelle and carried her to the bench across from the theatre and sat her down. She was hardly conscious but she sat up and put her head between her legs again.

Tony had saw her purse fall, he went back to get it while a police officer came over and talked to Michelle. One thing in particular that had fallen out of her purse caught his eye; it was an access card from Divison.

"Are you the boyfriend?" The police officer asked.

"No, but I think I know her," Tony turns to Michelle and holds up her access card. "You work at Divison."

"How do you know that?" she said barley being able to lift her head back up from in between her legs.

"Here's your card, your name's Michelle Dessler? I work at CTU. Tony Almeida" Tony says.

"Oh yeah, I've heard your name mentioned before, usually along with the names Jack Bauer and Nina Myers" Michelle said feeling light head again.

"Yes, I work with them Michelle, can you drive home?" Tony asks.

"I didn't take my car, I was with my boyfriend, he's my ex now he just hasn't found out yet. I'll have to call a cab I guess," she mumbles.

"I'm just with my friend and we took separate cars, I can drive you home if you like," Tony asked.

"Only if your promise not to hit on me, I'm still sort of light headed," Michelle said.

"I'm dating someone already," he smiles helping her up.

"Well good luck with that, and thank you," Michelle smiled.

"No problem Michelle" he said as they walked to the car.

He opened the car door for her.

"Wow thanks," Michelle smiles.

"You've never had a guy open the door for you?" Tony said as he gets into the car.

"Sadly, no. Not even once," she mumbles as he began to drive.

"You haven't been dating the right guys then, I always open the door for Nina, my girlfriend." Tony glances at her and for the first time noticing how pretty she is.

"Yeah I know, look at the guy I'm dating now, I passed out and he didn't even get up. I'm feeling kind of light headed again," she leans back and puts her hand on her head.

"I'm sorry. Just give me your address and you can relax." He suddenly relies he's seen her some where other than Divison, but decides not to say anything.

When they got to her apartment she stopped before she could get out of the car.

"You're really nice Tony. I should date men like you," he smiles and walks toward her building.


End file.
